Wreck-It Chris
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It’s Chris’s fifth birthday but he’s not the only one growing up. {Love You Universe} (oneshot)(COMPLETE)


**_I'm uploading early because there's a video floating around on Facebook about how there will be a nationwide (USA) blackout Saturday, November 4, 2017 through Monday, November 6, 2017. It's supposed to effect anything with an electrical current such as vehicles and cell phones. I heavily doubt it but I've always believed in being prepared for anything_**. **_So if you live in the US, prepare yourself just in case (because things happen; not just Facebook rants)._**

 ** _Also I received a review on Baby Shower 2point0 that I liked and will answer next week (I haven't read it all; it's long) but thank you for ideas and constructive criticism. This might be in my head but a large part of me writing is for you guys. I do listen to your suggestions._**

 ** _Also, also mutton is lamb. It doesn't make sense now but it will._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Christopher stood on his chair after his mother deposited him on it. "I'm five!"

"Be the careful, bumgorf!" Starfire sat him down in his chair.

"But I'm five, Mommy!"

"And guess what five year olds get for their birthday breakfasts?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Pancakes?!" Christopher hoped.

"Orange Dream Pancakes!" He served up a stack.

"Yay!" Christopher attacked the first one.

"Do you not wish to have the remainder of the foodstuffs before you consume your starch?" Starfire asked.

"Humh?!" Christopher was confused.

"She wants to know if you want to wait for everything to be done before you dig in, Little Dude." Cyborg translated.

"Oh." Christopher swallowed what was in his mouth. "No."

Cyborg laughed.

"Happy birthday, Chris." Raven said to Christopher. "When I get back, I'm going to make you eggs over easy."

"Yay!" Christopher cheered.

Raven left as Nightwing, Bumble Bee and Calvin came in with Jinx. "Happy birthday, Chris!"

The little boy grinned widely. "Thank you!"

"What are you most excited about, Chris?" Jinx fixed her new mug of tea.

Christopher thought about it. "I get to see Grandfather and his lady friend. She's having a baby. Daddy says it's a boy and he'll be my uncle-"

"Okay! Okay!" She laughed.

He smiled big.

 **Wreck**

"Is it time for my party yet?" Christopher asked Nightwing.

"Remember how we went over time? What time is it now?" Nightwing pointed to the clock.

Christopher stared hard at the clock. "Eleven thirty?"

"Right! Your party isn't for another hour. What time will that be?"

Christopher thought about it. "Twelve thirty?"

Nightwing held up his hand for a high-five. "Alright! Good job, buddy!"

Christopher slapped his hand with a giggle. "Yay!"

"But it is time to start setting up for your party. You go play with the others and we'll get started."

"Okay, Daddy!" Christopher ran to find Charlotte and Calvin.

 **Wreck**

"It is thirty minutes past twelve!" Starfire cheered.

Christopher jumped around happily. "Yay!"

"Would you like the hat for the parties?" She picked him up and set him on her hip.

"Yes!"

Starfire got him a party hat and helped him put it on. "You look very handsome."

Christopher beamed. "You're pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, my precious bumgorf."

The doorbell rang and the TV turned to the security feed. Three kids stood outside.

"I'll let them in." Jinx waded past balloons.

"It's Melvin, Timmy and Teether!" Christopher shouted.

"Yes, they are here to celebrate for your day of birth!" Starfire cheered.

Christopher kicked his feet. "Yay!"

"Do you wish to tell Charlotte that Teether has arrived?"

Christopher's smile turned sly. "Yes."

She put him down. "I am sure she will be most delighted."

He ran into the kitchen, where Charlotte was helping Raven put the finishing touches on food. "Hi, Charlie!"

"Hi, Chris." Charlotte handed him a finger food.

He ate it. "Yummy. Guess what?"

"People are here."

Christopher blinked. "How'd you know?"

"I can hear, Chris."

He narrowed his eyes as she giggled. "I bet you don't know who it is."

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"It's Teether!"

Charlotte stopped working. "Teether's here?!"

Christopher nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Mommy! Teether's here!"

Raven smiled. "I heard. Why don't you go say hi?"

"Is he up here yet?" Charlotte looked around.

"No." Christopher told her. "Aunt Jinx went to go let him in."

"You don't need my help anymore, do you, Mommy?"

"Go ahead." Raven nodded.

Charlotte climbed down from her high perch and ran to the common room doors with Christopher on her heels. They waited at the elevator doors for their guests.

It took no time at all for Jinx to return with the first of the party guests. As soon as the doors opened, Charlotte torpedoed inside and hugged Teether.

The blond blushed but hugged her back. "Hi, Charlie. Happy birthday, Chris."

"Thank you, Teether." Christopher giggled at his best friend's obvious affection. "Hi, Melvin. Hi, Timmy."

"Hi, Chris!" Melvin hugged him. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Chris." Timmy smiled.

The doorbell rang.

"I might as well let whoever it is in." Jinx said. "Go in the common room."

"Come on!" Christopher waved his arm. "Mommy and Aunt Raven made Nana's baked beans!"

"Oh yum!" The other kids moaned and ran off behind him as Jinx went back inside the elevator.

She went downstairs and went to the front door to answer it. She opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hi, Jinx." Tim Drake (Robin) waved. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Come in."

He, Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Selina Kyle (Catwoman) stepped inside. "Where's Chris?"

"Upstairs. He'll be happy to see you. He's been talking about you all day."

"Really?" Bruce was surprised. "Why?"

"He wants to see you."

"Hi, I'm Selina." Selina stuck her hand out.

"Yes. Selina, this is Jinx. Jinx, meet Selina Kyle." Bruce introduced them.

Jinx shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I love your hair. I normally don't like pink but it's a very nice shade." Selina said.

Jinx beamed. "I like it, too. I'm stuck with it unless I dye it so I guess I gotta."

"It's natural?"

"Yes."

"Are your eyes? They're so beautiful. I've never seen pink eyes."

"Yeah, they're my eyes. I'm just different."

"Different is beautiful."

"You're so nice!"

Selina grinned. "Thank you! People find me oddly intense."

"They're idiots."

Selina laughed. "I'm surrounded by them."

"Me too. Mainly my boyfriend."

Selina giggled. "I like you. You're funny."

"I'm amazing." Jinx flipped her hair saucily. "Come in. You should get off your feet."

"Oh, thank you. My ankles are so swollen that I feel like I'm walking on water balloons."

"Come on up then." Jinx led the way to the elevator. The four rode up to the top floor before getting out and walking to the common room.

"Grandfather!" Christopher flew over. "Uncle Tim! Ms. Selina!"

Bruce patted Christopher's head. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Christopher smiled up at him.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" Tim hugged Christopher. "You're gonna love my present!"

"Yay!"

"Happy birthday, Chris." Selina smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ms. Selina."

"Hey." Nightwing walked over. "Hey, Tim. How are you, Selina? Bruce."

Bruce glared at him for that cool welcome. "Dick."

"I'm doing great." Selina hid a laugh. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How's your pregnancy going?" Nightwing asked.

"It's actually going really well. I can't believe it's going so smoothly. I heard all these horror stories but I'm fine."

"Good. Karen is having a hard time with morning sickness. She usually doesn't feel better until the afternoon."

"And Karen is?"

"Right here." He turned to point her out. "She's resting her feet."

"I totally get that. I was just telling Jinx that my ankles are always swollen."

"I don't think she has swollen ankles yet but she complains about her feet growing-"

" _Oh my goodness, yes_!"

Nightwing chuckled. "Your feet have grown."

"Yes! I had to buy all new shoes!"

"I think you should talk. You can commiserate together with Raven, Kole and Jade."

"Yes. I need to talk about this stuff. Not many of my friends have kids."

"Well a lot of the Titans have kids now."

She giggled. "Where do you want Chris's gift?"

"I'll take it. You go sit down." He took the box from her.

She waddled over to Bumble Bee and sat beside her before sticking out her hand and introducing herself.

"Come on, Chris." Tim said as he picked his nephew up. "Let's go shake your presents."

"Okay!" Christopher liked that idea.

Tim walked off, leaving Nightwing with Bruce. It was stifling quiet.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked suddenly.

Nightwing looked at him. "I've been alright."

"Good. Good."

"You?"

"I've been good."

"What are we doing?" Nightwing didn't get it.

"We're just talking. Can't we talk?"

"We don't talk."

"Maybe that should change?"

"Why?" Nightwing was still lost.

"I said I wanted to change. To be better for you three as well as Selina and the baby. I used to be able to talk to my father so I want to talk to you."

Nightwing blinked. "Oh." Bruce was really trying. Nightwing smiled. "Want to know what I got Chris for his birthday?"

Bruce relaxed. "Sure."

 **Wreck**

"Grandpa!" Christopher and Charlotte raced to Clark Kent (Superman).

He picked them both up and squeezed gently. "How are my kids?!"

"Good!" They giggled.

He set them down. "Now whose birthday is it?"

"Mine! Mine!" Christopher jumped around.

"So this is yours?" Clark handed him a gift.

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Happy birthday, son." He ran a hand over Christopher's braids.

"Thank you." Christopher hugged the present to his chest. "Do you know Grandfather's lady friend?"

"Lady friend?" Clark blinked.

"She's really nice." Christopher whispered.

"She's talking to Mommy and Aunt Karen about having babies." Charlotte told him.

"Oh? Introduce me." Clark teased.

The two little kids took his hands and pulled him over to the couch. "Hi, Ms. Selina!"

"Hi, guys." Selina smiled.

"This is our grandpa." Christopher pointed up to Clark. "Grandpa, this is Ms. Selina."

Clark let the kids go to take her hand. "Hello, Ms. Selina. You're looking radiate."

Bruce looked over with a scowl. "Clark."

"Hello, Bruce." Clark didn't take his eyes off Selina.

"How is Diana?"

Clark chuckled and let Selina go. "I wouldn't know. Would you?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Lois has me doing things for her."

"It doesn't stop." Changeling told him. "Hey."

"Hey!" Clark hugged him. "It doesn't?"

"No."

"What are you trying to say?" Raven demanded.

"That I love you and wouldn't change a thing." Changeling said immediately.

"Ooh!" Cyborg spoke as if a sports commenter. "That was a smooth delivery."

Kid Flash laughed and copied him. "Let's see if that works, folks!"

Raven glared at both. "Shut up."

"Is that a bird outside?" Cyborg pointed behind himself.

"Yeah, it's a seagull." Kid Flash walked to the windows.

Changeling laughed. "Come on, Rae. Put away the glare. They're sorry."

Raven humphed.

"Lois scares me sometimes." Clark whispered.

"Ask Nana. She has a trick that worked like magic on Raven." Changeling whispered back.

"Ooh! Where's Nana?" Clark asked loudly.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Somebody asked for me?" Shirley (Nana) McCain walked into the room.

"Nana!" Clark waited for her to walk over before hugging her. "Whatcha got for us?"

Shirley laughed. "I promised Chris I'd make key lime bars."

"Yes!"

"For him." Shirley popped his bubble.

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something…"

Shirley laughed. "If Chris wants to share, he can but the pan is for him all by himself."

"I think he'll want to share with his grandpa." Clark was sure.

"I do not believe so, Father." Starfire gave him a hug. "He must be able to save at least some for himself."

"He will. He will. I just want one."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Terra jumped up. "I think it's East."

"She wants to smoochie smooch with her boyfriend." Changeling confided.

"Shut up, C!" Terra ran out.

"Fish kisser!"

"Gar!" Clark laughed.

"Well she is."

Shirley swatted him. "Stop that! Garth is a very nice young man."

"I know but if I don't tease him, he might think I don't like him."

"Gar!" Shirley laughed.

He smiled.

"You are a mess!"

"But you still love me!"

"What's wrong with me?"

Raven laughed before clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Guys." He whined. "Harsh."

"You're okay." Bumble Bee smiled.

"My heart hurts."

"Not as much as your ego." Cyborg faced the window.

Changeling glared at him. "Say that to my face, ya chicken!"

Cyborg bowed his head before lifting it and shaking it. "Nope."

Changeling flapped his arms. "Chicken!"

Kid Flash cupped his chin. "You are so weird, C."

"That's what I thought!" Changeling frowned. "Wait!"

"Nope! Too late!" Jinx laughed.

"Aww man!"

Cyborg turned around and finally laughed the way he wanted to. "Ha!"

"Is that why you were facing the window?" Tim asked.

"I was trying to be mature but this is just too funny!"

"No, it's not!" Changeling stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, it is, String Bean!"

"Wanna go?! Right here! Right now!"

"Let's go!"

"What are they doing?" Clark lifted a brow.

"They've gotten this ridiculous notion of arm wrestling whenever they disagree on something." Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad. They're not hurting each other. Better than yelling."

As soon as that left his mouth, the boys started yelling. Nightwing, Kid Flash, Tim, Timmy, Teether and Christopher were excitedly yelling about who would win while Cyborg and Changeling yelled about the other "going down".

Terra came back with Titans East. "Are you guys wrestling again?!"

"Get him, Cy!" Hot Spot shouted over her.

"No way! Changeling's got this!" Speedy ran over with the other guys.

"Yeah right!" Aqualad scoffed.

"He could do it!" Jericho signed.

"Not a chance!" Hot Spot pulled a face.

"The green one will prevail." Mas nodded.

His brother shook his head. "The green one will perish."

"Prevail!"

"Perish!"

The sheer noise level of all the guys yelling and arguing drove the girls crazy until Raven shouted, "Enough!" Her eyes glowed white and onyx energy exploded from her hands.

Every boy was in a separate corner, facing the wall.

"Hallelujah." The girls breathed.

"I thought my head was gonna split open." Shirley held her head.

"I know we should be used to it but it's so _loud._ " Bumble Bee massaged her temples.

"We don't deserve that." Cheshire sat next to her.

"I need the tea." Starfire sighed.

Clark chuckled. He, Bruce, Calvin, Sebastian and Junior were literally the only males not facing a wall. "They drove you up the wall?"

It was clear she was totally confused.

"It's something my mama used to say. It just means someone made you upset."

"Oh. Yes. Very much so. I have been driven up the wall." She nodded.

"I have never been so glad to be an only child." Bruce rolled his eyes. "I couldn't imagine growing up with all of that."

"We should get medals." Argent was serious.

Jinx stood up. "I'll put on a kettle or two for tea. Who all wants some?"

Every female raised their hand, even Terra, Kole and Melvin, who didn't drink tea.

Jinx went about putting the kettle and two other pots full of water on the stove to boil. Argent helped her pass out mugs (and Charlotte's sippy cup). They set out sugars and honey along with boxes of tea.

The kettle whistled so they brought over the kettle and a pot. They poured water into the mugs before going back for the last pot.

"Do you have any iced tea?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. I'll get you a glass." Jinx went to do so.

"Got anything stronger than tea?" Bruce asked.

"What's stronger than tea?" Raven asked with a straight face.

Bumble Bee giggled first then the other girls when they realized Raven made a joke.

Raven smiled. "Do you want coffee?"

"That would be great." Bruce liked her joke (although he'd taken her at face value at first).

"I'm sure Dick won't mind sharing his blend." She got up.

"Oh no. I can get it." He was charming after all. There was a reason he never lacked for female company and his billions of dollars was only a fifth of the equation. "Just tell me where he keeps his coffee."

"In the cupboard Jinx got the tea out of. Above the Keurig."

"Got it." He walked over to it.

"Do you know how to make coffee?" Clark teased.

Bruce gave him a dirty look but ultimately ignored him.

"It's so strange to see how he really is when he's not pretending to be all smiles and charm." Selina confided.

"Usually it's the other around. People pretend to be deep and wise and dark and brooding but they're really shallow and foolish and light and silly. Not Bruce." Clark's eyes twinkled.

The look Bruce gave him should have been a warning.

But Clark didn't listen. "It's so hard being best friends with a walking corpse."

Selina giggled. "Walking corpse? I like that! I used to think he had a stick shoved up his butt."

"I thought he was a danger to all those around him." Shirley admitted.

Bruce's jaw dropped. "Shirley?!"

"I'm sorry, Bruce but call a spade a spade; you scare us all."

"Your name is the Dark Knight." Bumble Bee pointed out. "Doesn't exactly scream hugs and puppies."

"Not to mention the whole sneaking everywhere thing." Selina shuddered. "Always sneaking up on people makes them hate you."

"And the no talking thing." Terra piped up. "It seems judgy."

"Oh! And how you say stuff and that's just that?" Jinx snapped her fingers. "It's rude and demeaning."

"You hate _Supernatural_!" Charlotte accused.

"What?!" Shirley, Kole, Cheshire and Argent yelled.

"Nana, you know about _Supernatural_?" Jinx grinned.

"Honey, yes! If Jensen Ackles wasn't already married, I'd be bustin down his door!" Shirley waved a hand.

Bumble Bee gasped and sat up quickly. Too quickly. "You love Dean?!"

"Yes, child!"

"Yes!" Bumble Bee high-fived her along with the other members of the Dean Winchester fanclub (Melvin, Charlotte and Cheshire).

"Come on, Nana!" Argent pleaded. "We need more Sam lovers!"

"It's already you three." Terra pouted.

"But we're right." Jinx grinned.

"Castiel is better than both Sam and Dean put together!" Kole argued.

"Yes." Raven nodded.

"Never!" The other girls shouted.

Terra whistled sharply. "Can I get _any_ one to like Adam with me?"

"No!"

She slumped. "Mean!"

"What's _Supernatural_?" Selina asked.

The girls slowly turned to her in shock. "What?"

"Uh oh." Clark snickered.

"We have to watch _Supernatural_ right now!"

"Joy." Bruce came back with his coffee.

" _Supernatural_ is one of the best shows on Earth." Bumble Bee said. "It even beats _Charmed_ and _Buffy_."

"I never saw _Charmed_." Selina admitted. The girls gasped.

"When is your birthday?" Bumble Bee demanded. "That's what you're getting for your birthday and Christmas. Please tell me you've seen _Xena: Warrior Princess_!"

"No." Selina grinned sheepishly. "I've heard of it but never saw it."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jinx said. "This is too freaky for me."

"What's _Xena: Warrior Princess_?" Bruce asked.

Clark shrugged.

Bumble Bee burst into tears.

The girls consoled her. "We can show them!"

"Aunt Raven?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, Chris?" Raven patted Bumble Bee's arm.

"Can we come out of timeout now?"

Raven blinked. She'd truly forgotten about the boys. "You, Teether, Timmy and Tim can."

"What?!" The older boys were offended.

"Shut up. You're still in timeout."

They grumbled as the younger boys walked over to the women.

Starfire pulled her son on her lap. "You enjoy _Xena: the Warrior Princess_ , do you not, young bumgorf?"

"Yes, Mommy." Christopher leaned against her chest. "She's like a black haired you."

Starfire floated a bit. "I thank you."

"Is she an alien?" Clark asked.

"She's human." Terra shook her head. "But you wouldn't think so because she's perfect."

The other girls nodded sagely as Jinx returned. "Guess who's here? Now it's a party."

With her was Jason Todd (Red-X) and Blackfire. "Hello!"

Everyone spoke back.

Jason hooked a thumb at the closest boy. "Why are they facing the wall?"

"They're in timeout for being so loud." Clark smiled. "Hi, I'm Clark."

"Jason." Jason shook his hand.

Blackfire shook his hand next. "Call me Komi. I'm Kori's sister."

"I'm her father." Clark delighted in saying.

Blackfire was so confused.

"I'm her surrogate father." He fully explained.

"Oh! She told me she had someone she called Father."

"That's me."

"That's really nice of you. We didn't see our father a lot so it's nice she has all this new stuff to do with you."

"Thank you. She's been a joy to have."

Starfire grinned widely. "You have been the pleasurable as well, Father."

"Aw shucks, darlin."

"You talk funny." Charlotte giggled.

"Charlotte!" Raven was embarrassed.

"No, he does." Bruce smirked.

Clark laughed. "At least I don't scare her."

Bruce was affronted. "I do not scare her!"

Bumble Bee had to tease. She looked at Charlotte and pointed to Bruce. "Who would win in a fight? Chris's grandfather or Dean?"

Charlotte opened her mouth then closed it.

Bruce scoffed in hurt. "I could take that-"

"Children!" Raven waved a hand.

Bruce growled. "I would win."

"I don't know." Charlotte shook her head. "Dean is the bestest."

"Bestest isn't a word."

Clark laughed. "That's why she likes him better!"

Bruce sulked and sipped his coffee.

Jinx smirked before turning to Blackfire. "So do you watch _Supernatural_ or are you a virgin, too?"

Blackfire laughed. "I haven't been a virgin in a good long while!"

"What's a virgin?" Christopher asked.

Starfire blushed.

"It just means you haven't done something yet." Bumble Bee explained.

"Oh." Christopher nodded.

Starfire blew out a breath and mouthed, *thank you*.

"What I'm hearing-" Argent blew passed that awkwardness. "Is that you watch _Supernatural_."

"I do." Blackfire said.

"Stupidest show on Earth." Jason bit off.

The boys cheered.

The girls threw daggers at him and them.

"Well I like it." Tim stated.

"Me too." Timmy declared.

"It's stupid." Teether was still jealous of Dean's effect on Charlotte.

"Right on, little man." Jason high-fived him.

Charlotte blew a raspberry.

Teether sulked.

"Chris, can we show Ms. Selina the first episode of _Supernatural_?" Bumble Bee asked. "Then we'll get right back to your birthday."

Christopher nodded. "I like _Supernatural_."

"No, Chris!" Nightwing moaned.

"Yes, Christopher!" Starfire cheered. "Tell me, sister, which Winchester brother do you prefer?"

Blackfire sat down. "I know it's weird but I actually like Adam."

Terra screamed long and loud. "Yes! Finally!"

 **Wreck**

"I can't believe we were in timeout while you watched _Supernatural_ for an hour." Changeling grumbled.

"Ms. Selina needed to make an informed decision." Raven didn't care.

"And have you?" The other girls leaned forward expectantly.

Selina smiled. "Is it just between Sam and Dean?"

"You haven't seen Adam yet." Terra swore. "You have no idea how cute he is."

Aqualad frowned. "He's got those big eyes. He looks like a fish."

The guys snickered.

Terra pinched him. "You like fish!"

"Not that one." He leaned away.

"If Adam is a fish, he must be an angelfish." Blackfire sighed.

Jason stuck his tongue out and gagged.

Blackfire hit him.

"We should have showed her the episode when Dean said yes to Michael and he took over Adam's body." Bumble Bee said. "That way she could have seen all four of them."

"But Sam is obviously cuter." Jinx shook her head. "It doesn't matter what episode you show."

"Sam is cute but Dean is fine."

"Wait, you find Sam cute even though you like Dean better?" Selina didn't get it.

"Of course Sam is cute. He's gorgeous. Adam's totally cute and Castiel is a cinnamon roll."

"You think they're all cute?!"

"Well yeah. I'm not smoking crack. They're lookers."

"Bee!" Cyborg was upset. She liked all of them?! "Cal could ask what that is."

"I don't rightly know what a cinnamon roll is but I know Cas is it."

Kole smiled. "He definitely is. It's adorable."

" _He's_ adorable." Raven pointed out.

Both Changeling and Jericho sulked.

"The point isn't if the guys are cute. The point is Dean is cuter." Bumble Bee got them back on track.

Starfire set her hands on her hips. "That is untrue, friend! The Sam is more aesthetically pleasing."

"Please! He has mutton chops now!"

Cheshire laughed long and hard at that. "Ha!"

"What is the chopped mutton?" Starfire asked. "Is it a vegetable?"

"I can see how you got that. Sam is a VegHead but no. Mutton is meat. I forget what animal it comes from. Probably cow. It's what people routinely ate back in the day." Bumble Bee explained.

"Hmmm." Starfire hummed. "Is it delicious?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah, I haven't run across mutton in real life." Kole shook her head.

"I've never heard of it." Argent said. "And you know where I come from."

"Yeah, the Land of Terror." Hot Spot muttered.

Argent glared. "I meant where I grew up!"

"Oh. Why would we have mutton? We don't eat outdated food."

She rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth. "Boys!"

Isaiah narrowed his eyes. "You know Sam doesn't know you exist. He doesn't know you're alive."

Argent pouted. "You're mean."

"You know we should go to one of their panels." Bumble Bee said.

Cyborg facepalmed. "You can't go to one of those things!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!" He looked to the other guys for help.

Nightwing was the first to say something. "You could cause a riot. Superheroes at a panel? They'll trample you."

"You don't want to get trampled. You're pregnant." Kid Flash added.

"Think of the baby." Speedy nodded.

"I'm not going pregnant, you idgit." Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

"Hurtful."

"Why not? Because you've thought of the trampling thing?" Jericho signed.

"No. I want Dean to see me at my best. Not like a bloated whale." Bumble Bee said confidently.

"What?" Cyborg blinked.

"You are not a bloated whale." Kole reassured her. "I was the bloated whale."

"You were beautiful." Bumble Bee waved her away.

"No, _Raven_ was beautiful."

Raven flushed with pleasure. "I think you look great, Karen."

"Even Jade looks better than me." Bumble Bee pouted.

"Hey!" Cheshire snapped. "Of course I look better. But this kid is giving me hives. Your skin is clear. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Bumble Bee started crying. She hugged Cheshire.

Cheshire hugged her back and tried to stop tears from racing down her own face. "You're welcome."

Selina wiped away tears. "You're both beautiful."

They turned to hug her. "Thank you! You're beautiful, too!"

"Thank you!"

"Is- is this a good thing?" Speedy was confused.

Cyborg shrugged. "They'll get tired soon."

"But they can't take naps." Changeling watched the clock. "The entertainment will be here soon."

"Why so late, C?"

"They were backed up."

"What is it?" Speedy asked.

"You'll see. Chris is gonna flip out."

"I don't know if I'll like this." Nightwing put in.

"He will."

The doorbell rang but since the TV was off and it wasn't a crime alert, they couldn't see who it was.

"I'll go get it." Changeling stood up.

"So Selina?" Clark felt like stirring up trouble. "Who do you pick? Sam or Dean?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes as Selina thought about it. "I don't know. Sam is really cute and totally smart, which I've always admired but Dean is rugged and resourceful, which I've always admired."

"Sam got into Stanford even with the childhood he had." Argent pleaded.

"Yeah but Dean has a photographic memory and has the best ideas." Cheshire pointed out.

"The best ideas?!" Jinx scoffed.

"Yes!" Bumble Bee rushed to defend her beloved. "He's routinely right about everything! He was right about Ruby and Lilith and a ton of other things but Sam ignores him because he only has a high school diploma but he's right nearly all the time!"

Raven hummed. "You might be right about that. When Sam killed Lilith and opened the last seal, Dean was in favor of letting it go but Sam insisted he could do it and that's what opened the last seal."

"Exactly!"

"So what's your point?" Jinx crossed her arms.

"That education isn't the same thing as intelligence and Dean is intelligent."

"Sam is very intelligent!"

"Sam is very educated."

Starfire was so confused. "So the Sam is not very bright?"

"I think so." Bumble Bee allowed. "He thinks for himself, which is always appreciated."

"Don't help them!" Cheshire spat.

"I'm not! I just have to tell the truth."

"Hey, guys! The entertainment has arrived!" Changeling yelled.

They all turned to the doorway and Christopher screamed in happiness. He slipped from his mother's lap and ran towards the figure next to his uncle. "Ralph!"

Changeling had hired an actor to embody Christopher's favorite character from his favorite movie, _Wreck-It Ralph_.

"That's so cool!" Teether exhaled.

"Come say hi." Changeling waved him over.

Teether walked over and shook "Ralph"'s hand. "Hi, Mr. Ralph."

"Ralph" smiled. "How are you?"

"This is so cool!" Both Teether and Christopher shouted.

Starfire clapped happily. "You did well, Brother!"

Changeling bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

 **Wreck**

Christopher blew out the five candles on his cake amidst applause. He grinned up at his dad. "I did it!"

"You did good, buddy." Nightwing started cutting into the cake as Starfire scooped out ice cream.

"I want that piece." Christopher poked it with his finger.

Nightwing chuckled. "It's yours now."

"Yay." Christopher licked his finger and grinned.

Nightwing gave him the slice and he went to sit down and eat it. It tasted delicious. it was his favorite; lemon.

His mother came by to give him a scoop of vanilla ice cream; also his favorite. He hummed happily as he ate. Charlotte and Calvin came to sit next to him with the rest of the kids.

They chattered amongst themselves as the adults talked about things like the weather and what was in the news.

After the kids finished their dessert, Christopher went up to his mother. "Can we open presents now?"

Starfire smiled down at him. "If you wish, my precious bumgorf."

"Yay!"

She clapped her hands loudly. "We will commence with opening the gifts now!"

"Open my present first!" A couple people shouted in unison. "No! Open mine!"

Christopher giggled. "I'll open Melvin's first."

"Yes!" Melvin fist-pumped.

Starfire brought him her present and he ripped the paper off. "What is it?"

"It's a chia pet!"

"What's that?"

"You put the seeds on it and water it every day and grass starts to grow on it!"

Christopher laughed. "Cool!"

"I knew he'd love it." Melvin smiled to herself happily.

"Open mine next." Hot Spot shoved his gift at the five year old.

Christopher opened it. "Yay! A basketball jersey!"

"Yeah. I know you and your dad root for the Jump City Jaguars."

"Thank you, Uncle Isaiah!"

"You're welcome, Little Dude."

"Here's mine." Bumble Bee handed it over.

Christopher opened it and his eyes widened. "It's a tool belt!"

"I know how you like putting around with your uncle Vic in the garage so I got you a child's tool belt. Now you can work with him."

Christopher put it on. "Look, Mommy! I look like Uncle Vic!"

"Not really." Changeling said without thinking. "You have too much hair."

The others laughed as Cyborg glared at him. "I used to have hair you know!"

"No way!" Changeling was blown away.

"Yes!"

"Huh." Changeling nodded.

Cyborg narrowed his eye. "I will hurt you."

"Baby, don't hurt me."

Cyborg laughed. "You better be glad that was funny."

Changeling grinned and lifted his thumb at Christopher, who giggled uproariously.

"You got out of that by the skin of your teeth." Speedy chuckled. "Here, Chris. Open mine next. You're going to love it. I used to play with them when I was a kid."

Christopher opened the box and frowned. "What is it?"

"Legos!"

"Legos?" Christopher looked it over. "Like the commercials?"

"Yeah, buddy!"

"You can't give him Legos!" Bumble Bee wanted to slap Speedy.

"Why not?" Speedy could tell.

"It's a choking hazard!"

"He won't eat them. He's five!"

"He's not the only one here. He might not put them in his mouth but there's two little boys that will."

Raven frowned as she adjusted Sebastian on her lap. "Will Sebastian eat them?"

Bumble Bee took a tiny block and gave it to Calvin. He immediately put it in his mouth. "See? And he's two. Cal, spit it out."

Calvin shook his head.

"Cal, spit it out." She held out her hand.

He shook his head again and slid off her lap.

"Cal, that's not funny." Cyborg told him. "Spit it out."

Calvin ran to the other side of the room.

"Cal!" Cyborg chased after him.

"Can't he fall and choke on that?" Kole worried.

"Nice gift, Arrow." Cheshire rolled her eyes. "Are you going to kill our kid, too?"

Speedy pouted.

Bumble Bee stood up. "Calvin Zachariah Stone! Spit that out right this minute!"

Calvin pouted before he spit the Lego out. Cyborg caught him and scooped him up. "Gotcha!"

Raven stopped Sebastian from climbing down and going after the wet and now free piece of plastic. "Why would you buy that, Roy?"

"I thought it was a good present!" Speedy tried to defend himself. "I loved playing with them!"

"Can't Chris just keep them in his room?" Hot Spot asked.

"Nothing is sacred in this house." Cyborg snorted.

"The kids are always in each other's rooms." Nightwing explained. "They're everywhere, all the time. Plus we have animals that go everywhere, all the time. Dean could easily eat a piece, just as much as Bas or Cal."

"Take your death bricks." Changeling said.

Speedy grimaced. "I guess I'll keep them. Sorry, Chris."

"Is okay." Christopher shrugged. "I don't want Bas or Cal or Dean to choke. I choked on a grape once. It scared me."

"You choked on a grape?!"

"Mommy didn't cut that one."

Starfire grew sad. "I did not see it. I was afraid as well when he began choking."

"You have to cut grapes?" Cheshire was shocked.

"Yes. You have to cut most of their food up." Raven told her.

"I'm learning so much." Selina blinked. "Do you have baby gates up?"

"We don't need them." Bumble Bee shook her head. "We have heavy doors blocking the stairs and the elevator opens by pressing the buttons. The only thing we have like that is the playpen."

"Does it matter which kind you get?"

"I made the one we have." Cyborg shrugged as he fought to keep from dropping Calvin.

"Ooh!" Selina was impressed. "I've bought a lot of things but I'm not sure what I need and what I'm just buying."

"It's a lot of things you don't need. They invent those newfangled things just to get your money." Shirley waved a hand.

"Like what?"

"Like that baby tub. I washed Bugs' mother in the kitchen sink."

"The kitchen sink?" Raven paled.

"Just use bleach to clean it out after and everything will be perfectly fine."

"A kitchen sink." Bruce was blown away.

"My mother cleaned me in the kitchen sink." Clark shrugged.

"Yes but you're from-"

"Don't you dare talk about my town!"

Bruce opened his mouth.

Clark raised a finger.

"Fine."

"There's nothing wrong with my town! There's nothing wrong with washing a kid in the kitchen sink!"

"Alright. Your hillbilly ways are normal."

Clark's eyes glowed.

"Are our dads about to fight?" Changeling whispered to Nightwing.

"I'm stuck between "I hope so" and "I don't want to clean up the mess"." Nightwing whispered back.

"Clark's superhuman. He'd cream Bruce."

"Superpowers don't make the man."

"Super strength does."

"Skill makes the man."

"Brute strength helps."

"Strength is always appreciated but it comes in different forms."

"Like mental strength?"

"Yeah."

Changeling nodded. "Bruce could maybe win. He'll probably turn Clark's anger into a weakness."

"He's good at being dead inside."

Changeling grinned.

Clark laughed. "I heard that!"

"Eavesdropper!" Changeling accused. "We don't listen in on your private conversations!"

"Yes, you do."

"Nightwing doesn't."

"Yes, he does." Bruce said flatly.

Nightwing glared. "I wonder who I got it from!"

"Again with this!"

"You're a bad influence!"

Jason laughed. Tim nodded as he thought about it.

"Rotten, ungrateful-"

"What are we supposed to be grateful for?!" Nightwing cut Bruce off.

"Daddy?" Christopher stuck his bottom lip out. "Why are you yelling at Grandfather?"

"Why are you protecting him?" Nightwing recoiled like he was slapped.

"He's old." Christopher whispered.

"I'm not old!" Bruce snapped.

"Well you're a thousand times older than him." Changeling quipped.

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

Changeling smiled widely.

"You have to be nice to your daddy." Christopher went on. "He's your daddy."

"That's not my fault." Nightwing glared at the floor.

"And it's mine?!" Bruce yelled.

Nightwing looked at him.

Bruce blinked. "I suppose it is."

"Daddy." Christopher prodded his father. "Be nice."

"The only good thing to come out of meeting you was getting Alfred." Nightwing sniffed.

"Alfred is amazing, isn't he?" Selina didn't mean to get in the middle of it but she loved Alfred.

"Yes, he is."

"At least we can agree on that." Bruce grumped.

Jason elbowed Tim. "Don't you just love family get togethers?"

 **Wreck**

Titans East left at the same time as Cyborg and Changeling with Shirley. Melvin, Timmy and Teether were leaving now as the kids still played with Christopher's new toys. Raven walked them out.

Selina was yawning as she talked with the remaining girls about TV shows that they liked and could introduce her to.

Kid Flash played with the kids so Nightwing was cleaning up by himself.

Christopher got up and went to his father. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Chris?" Nightwing kept picking up bits of wrapping paper and came across the Lego Calvin spit out. "Ew."

"Do you love your daddy?"

Nightwing's eyes widened.

Jason, who was coming over to tell Nightwing he and Blackfire were leaving, overheard. "Oh yeah. Tell us, Dick. Do you love your daddy?"

Nightwing sent him an irritated glare. "Shut up and go away."

Jason fit his fists under his chin. "Oh no. I wanna hear this."

Nightwing took a step towards him but Christopher pulled at his jeans. "Daddy. It's a yes or no question."

"What do you know about yes or no questions?" Nightwing demanded.

"Aunt Raven tells Uncle Gar that when she asks him if he's looking at another lady."

Jason laughed. "Busted!"

Nightwing sighed. "It's not so simple, Chris."

"Why not?" Christopher looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

"What are you guys talking about? You look like Kori caught you looking at another girl." Tim asked as he walked over.

"Funny you should say that." Jason smirked.

"Guys! Go away." Nightwing didn't want to have this conversation and less in front of his brothers.

"No way." Jason shook his head. "Come on, Dick. Why is it so complicated? Do you love your daddy?"

"I'm going to hurt you…"

"Who asked you-?"

"Chris did." Nightwing cut Tim off.

"Daddy." Christopher hugged him. "I love you. I think you love Grandfather. You should tell him."

"I don't think so." Nightwing blushed.

"Why not?"

"It's difficult, bud. I didn't grow up like you. Grandfather was-"

"But he's your daddy. He's here now. If you love him, you should tell him before he's not."

Nightwing's brow shot up. Bruce not around? He narrowed his eyes. "How did you get so smart?"

Christopher grinned. "I don't know."

Nightwing put his hand on Christopher's head and shook it. "I guess I should tell him."

"Yay. He's over there." Christopher pointed to where Bruce and Clark were talking.

Nightwing nodded and went to throw away the refuse in his hand before approaching the pair. "Can we talk?"

"You sure you don't want to accuse me of ruining your life again?" Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like to talk about that."

"Joy."

"I'll go… talk about _Supernatural_." Clark stood up. He put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder on his way to the couch. "Good luck."

Nightwing sat in his old seat. "I'm sorry I keep throwing the past back up into your face. I don't mean to and I keep thinking I'm over it but it keeps jumping up at me."

Bruce looked at him.

"I want to get over the past. I just don't know how. I've carried so much resentment towards you that I don't know any other way to be. For so long, you were my worst nightmare. I almost didn't want Chris because I thought I'd be like you."

Bruce didn't want to admit it but all of his feelings were hurt. "I see."

"I don't think you do. You were so heartbroken over your parents that you turned into… something. And I went down that road with you when my parents died. Something in me rebelled against that near the end and that's why I left.

But I was just like you anyway. My friends had to break me out of that but it turns out, I just learned to hide it. Chris is what broke me out of it. I look at how you did things and how my dad did things and I pick and choose which one of you I want to follow for the situation.

So I know it couldn't have been all bad but I don't know. I remember things or have nightmares and I don't want to pass this down to Chris or any more children I might have.

I want to go into my marriage a healthy happy adult but I can't do that if I'm holding onto stuff. So I'm going to talk more in therapy. I need to get things off my chest. Real things. Things from the past.

I owe it to Chris and Star. I owe it to my parents. I owe it to me. And I think I might owe it to you."

Bruce took a stabilizing breath. "Oh."

"It's definitely not today but I will forgive you one day. One day I'll tell you I love you. Just not today. But hopefully soon."

Bruce blinked, trying his best not to show any emotion but on the inside he was a wreck. Nightwing was being emotionally open in a way Bruce never taught him to be. "Thank you. I'm really trying to change so I appreciate your honesty."

Nightwing nodded.

Bruce made a decision. "Maybe we could go to therapy together? The four of us?"

" _You_ want to go to therapy?"

"I'm starting to think that my upbringing left a lot to be desired and although my parents were gone, Alfred tried his best. He's as close as a father to me and I still have him as a servant. I cling to my parents while ignoring the fact that he's known me longer and has taken care of me for longer."

Nightwing nodded. "I guess it seems a little ungrateful."

"I'm very grateful to Alfred and it's time I let him know."

"I think therapy is a good idea. It really works."

"Even with nightmares?"

Nightwing side-eyed him literally. "Even with nightmares."

Bruce nodded. "We should go."

"I'll walk you out."

They both got up. Bruce went to collect Selina while Nightwing told Tim it was time to go.

"Aww! You made up with your daddy?" Jason laughed.

"If you're looking to get married, you should, too. Before you have kids." Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You're leaving, Tim."

"It was nice seeing you." Tim said. "I hope we can see each other before Thanksgiving."

"You know you're invited to the wedding, right?"

"We are? I wasn't sure."

"Of course. Yeah. I always wanted you there."

"Bruce, too?"

"If that makes it easier on you."

"It does."

Nightwing inclined his head.

"Well I think it's great you're on speaking terms with your da-da." Jason teased.

"You'll see one day."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe I will?"

"He wants us to go to therapy. All four of us."

"Ooh! I don't know about that one."

"You don't think you need therapy?" Tim raised a brow.

"Alright. I see you got jokes."

"I'm not joking."

"Ooh!" Nightwing teased.

Jason glared. "We're leaving."

"Get out."

Jason scoffed in hurt. "Fine!"

"Bye."

"You'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Humph!" Jason went to get Blackfire.

"Did you have to do that?" Tim smirked.

"Yup." Nightwing nodded.

Tim laughed. "I'll see you soon. Hopefully."

"I'll see you." Nightwing walked him over to Christopher, where he was hugging his grandfather and Selina.

Tim hugged Christopher. "I'll be seeing you, buddy."

"Bye, Uncle Tim." Christopher smiled.

"I'll walk you guys out." Nightwing said.

"We will as well." Starfire walked over with Blackfire and Jason.

The group said their goodbyes before heading downstairs. They stood at the entrance to the tower and wished each other safe travels and well wishes for their nights.

Nightwing shut the door after they finally got through the portal and turned around. "What?" Starfire and Christopher were standing behind him with huge smiles.

"I witnessed you with your father." Starfire clasped her hands together.

He sighed. "Please don't-"

She squealed long and loud. "I am the gladdened for you!"

"It was just a talk."

Christopher hugged his father's legs. "Yay, Daddy! You did it! Was he happy?"

"I don't know, Chris."

"I think he was happy."

"As do I, young Christopher." Starfire hung off Nightwing's arm.

Nightwing sighed again before giving a short laugh. "Maybe he was? Who can tell with that face though?"


End file.
